As the cost of sensors, communications systems and navigational systems has dropped, operators of commercial and fleet vehicles now have the ability to collect a tremendous amount of data about the vehicles that they operate, including how the vehicles are being driven by the drivers operating such vehicles.
Unfortunately, simply collecting such data does not automatically translate into cost savings. It would be desirable to provide such fleet operators with additional tools in order to derive a benefit from the wealth of data that can be collected. Preferably, such tools can be used to provide feedback to drivers to enable the fleet operator to encourage driving habits leading to cost savings. Such a tool might thus be used to develop objective criteria that could be used encourage and provide incentives to drivers to improve their performance in operating the vehicles in a fleet.